1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical image capturing lens assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a compact optical image capturing lens assembly applicable to electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products with camera functionalities, the demand for compact optical image capturing lens assemblies is increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical image capturing camera is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) image sensor or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size to be reduced and compact optical image capturing lens assemblies have gradually evolved toward higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical image capturing lens assemblies featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact optical image capturing lens assembly employed in a portable electronic product typically utilizes a four-element lens structure. Due to the popularity of mobile products with high specifications, such as smart phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), the pixel and image-quality requirements of the compact optical image capturing lens assembly have increased rapidly. However, the conventional four-element lens structure cannot satisfy such requirements of the compact optical image capturing lens assembly. Furthermore, the trend in modern electronics is for increasingly higher performance and compact size. Therefore, a need exists in the art for providing an optical image capturing lens assembly for use in portable mobile electronics that has excellent imaging quality while avoiding a long total track length.